


（授权翻译）对不起

by miowhysoserious



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, s4, 先虐后甜, 大学AU, 失忆, 木有校对, 虐, 超自然现象, 车祸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowhysoserious/pseuds/miowhysoserious
Summary: 碧海在最后关头救了祥生，而自己却被车撞了。一个奇怪的男人提出自己可以救碧海，然而代价是——碧海关于祥生的记忆。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 2





	（授权翻译）对不起

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839435) by [PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus). 



> 译者注：
> 
> 首先从这篇开始第一次尝试把tag也翻译了ww如果有错请指出，如果有时间我可能会把前面几篇的tag也改了因为有几篇“甜到牙掉”的tag我觉得非常可爱ww
> 
> 然后至此我已经把PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)写的所有skysei一共四篇都翻完了，真的很谢谢她回复我愿意让我翻译，也谢谢她一直在产出海平线。如果她之后再写，我会再翻～
> 
> 衷心希望各位看文愉快同时可以给原作一个小心心！谢谢谢谢～
> 
> I really appreciate that PinkLotus gave me the permission to translate her work  
> and thank you again for making these fluffy skysei stories <3

“我可以救他。但是这也意味着他会失去一些东西。一些非常重要的东西。”

“我不在乎。求你了救救他。不要让他就这样死掉。”

“如你所愿。”

距离那场差点夺走碧海生命的可怕车祸已经过去四周了。那时候他和祥生结束了和朋友们的卡拉OK聚会正走在回家的路上，就在他们穿马路时，一辆汽车突然直冲他们而来。在最后关头，碧海把祥生推到了安全的地方，而自己却被车撞了。

那时候的景象令祥生不堪回首。到处都是血，碧海的四肢也以一种怪异的姿势扭曲着。当司机意识到自己闯下大祸后已经逃逸消失在了夜色之中，只剩下了祥生一人。他设法拨通了救护车电话，哭着和对方说明白发生了什么，然而很长一段时间里都只有他一个人守着徘徊在生死边缘的碧海。

“你还好吗？”碧海的声音听起来很虚弱，脸上还淌着血。

“我没事。”

“太好了。”

祥生可以感觉到碧海的呼吸越来越微弱直到他再也看不到他的胸腔有任何起伏。他大叫着碧海的名字让他不要离开，突然之间一个奇怪的男人出现了并且开口问了一个更加奇怪的问题。祥生求着他救救碧海，然后当这个男人触碰了一下碧海后，他又开始发出微弱的呼吸。然而，祥生还没来得及说些什么那个男人就消失了，紧接着救护车也赶到了。

那晚以后，祥生再也没见过他的室友。他不是不想去医院看望他，每次他想去的时候，那晚的景象就重新在他脑海中闪现，让他没法离开宿舍一步。

就算他可以走出宿舍了，他也只能在白天出去。每到晚上，他都害怕到不敢穿马路，每一辆汽车的声音都能让他惊叫起来。

祥生的朋友们很担心他，建议他向学校心理咨询中心寻求帮助，然而祥生的情况还是没有很大的改善。

但是那天他答应自己一定要笑着迎接碧海回来。碧海即将回到宿舍来，祥生已经准备好要让他的救命恩人重新感受到家里的温暖。他装饰了房间，还买了碧海最喜欢吃的东西。住在隔壁的汐恩和翔也也过来一起帮忙。

每个人都焦急地等着碧海回来，当他们听到开门声时，甚至都忍不住要直接跑去门口了。

碧海的家人告诉他们虽然碧海已经康复完全可以出院了，但是他还是需要拐杖才可以走路，所以把他团团围住给他来一个集体拥抱可不是个好主意。况且，他们还不清楚碧海现在的精神状态如何。

当碧海最终踏进房间时，他们还是很大声地说了一句“欢迎回来！”，声音回荡在房间里，谢天谢地碧海笑着回应了他们。除了拄着拐杖之外他看起来就像什么也没发生过一样。他比之前瘦了点，但除此之外都和原来的碧海一模一样。翔也和汐恩忍不住冲到了碧海面前。一如往常，碧海揉了揉翔也的头发，和汐恩开起了玩笑。

目睹这一切的祥生也特别高兴。他曾经害怕自己断送了碧海的一生，但现在看来似乎一切都还好。

然而，这种想法只是昙花一现。当碧海最终注意到这房间里的最后一个人时，他满脸困惑。“你是？”

“碧海你在开玩笑吧。我是祥生啊，我们都做了一年室友了。”

然而碧海却满脸不像是在开玩笑的样子。他皱着脸好像正在很努力地回想眼前这个金发的人。“对不起，我记不起来你了。”

一瞬间祥生不知作何反应。碧海好好地回来了，却忘记了自己。但是和碧海的生命相比这只不过是一点小小的代价，对吧。虽然祥生还是心如刀割。

在车祸发生之前，碧海和祥生正处于一种奇妙的关系中，不再是单纯的朋友，室友这种关系，但也还没正式在一起。在那天的聚会上，他们俩感觉尤为奇怪，因为他们的朋友都试图撮合他们和其他人在一起，然而事实上他们已经互相被对方吸引。在他们穿过那条生死攸关的马路时，祥生甚至想过牵起碧海的手。然而这本是一个梦幻般的浪漫之夜，如今一切却都成了一场噩梦。

“没关系。你的头受了重伤。失去记忆也是有可能的。”祥生尽量笑着说，好让碧海感觉不那么尴尬。

“我想也是。”

但是那天晚上仍比他们想象中的还要尴尬。汐恩和翔也尽最大努力想要让碧海和祥生的关系回到以前那样，然而碧海表现得就和刚住进来时那样怕生，和祥生保持着距离，让祥生不知作何反应是好。

祥生不知道自己是不是应该体谅一下眼下的情况，装作无事发生一样还是别的什么。尽管这么想有点自私，祥生还是觉得很受伤。但是只要碧海活着就好了。

然而所有的这些想法还是让祥生那晚难以入眠。为什么碧海只把他忘记了？他看起来什么都记得，连自己学的东西也都记得。然而只要是和祥生有关的记忆，他的大脑就好像空了一块。

突然祥生想起了那个奇怪的男人说过的话。让碧海得救的代价是一些对他来说很重要的东西。所以那些失去的记忆就是救回碧海的代价吗？是不是意味着碧海也很珍惜和自己在一起的时光？是不是意味着他曾经对祥生也有着同样的感觉？

想到这些祥生又心痛了起来。如果那晚一切都可以变得不一样…

最终祥生那天晚上几乎没睡。好在第二天是周日，没什么关系。当他起床的时候，碧海还在睡觉。祥生在碧海床前停留了片刻。就好像要确定碧海还有呼吸似的。虽然没有血，但是看到碧海眼睛闭上的样子祥生还是感觉很不安。

终于平静下来后，祥生走到厨房开始准备早餐。虽然觉得碧海可能还没完全放下心来，但是他还是给碧海也准备了一些。碧海在早上精神状态都会差一点，而且一般如果祥生不看着他好好吃了早餐的话，他会只喝杯咖啡或者更坏的话只喝了功能饮料就去上课了。

再说这是碧海回到宿舍的第一个早晨，所以祥生想要为他准备一些好吃的。

祥生终于准备好了早餐，他做的太多了，就连翔也吃完这些后可能都吃不下其他任何东西了。这已经不仅仅是一顿早餐了，都可以被称为早午餐自助了。

祥生听到房间里有动静时已经早就过了早餐时间了。

碧海不是个习惯早起的人，看样子是他起来的时候忘记拄拐杖了，所以他现在正坐在地板上，看起来比前一晚还要一脸困惑。

但是在祥生眼里现在的碧海既性感又可爱。他不得不承认半梦半醒的碧海，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，眼睛也半睁开着，看起来好帅哦。然而他对眼前的状况有一些困扰的样子又特别可爱。

“我来帮你吧。”在祥生的帮助下，碧海才能站了起来，并且够到了自己的拐杖。之后，他们一起走向厨房。

“这是给我做的吗？”

“没错。我觉得你回到家的第一顿早饭应该吃得丰盛些。”

“谢谢你。对于不记得你了这件事我很抱歉。”

“没事的。”很明显这是一个谎言，连祥生都想说服自己没事。只要碧海活着就足够了。他的那些自私的想法都不重要。

碧海通常要花点时间才能完全清醒过来，所以他们非常安静地吃着早餐。虽然平常也是这样，但是祥生还是忍不住觉得有些尴尬。他想要和碧海聊些什么，但是不知道怎么开口。他是不是应该试着帮助碧海找回他们俩的记忆，还是这意味着碧海就会死？是应该和碧海随便聊些什么呢还是就让他安安静静地自己醒过来呢？

“那晚…”令人祥生意外的是碧海先开了口。“你和我在一起，对吗？”

“是的。你救了我，但是自己却被车撞了。”祥生多么希望两人的第一次正式谈话不要围绕着这个话题。最后祥生还是觉得长痛不如短痛。

“在医院的时候他们告诉我我救了一个人…所以，是你吗？”

“是我。很对不起没有来医院看望你…我想去的，真的…但是我就是…”

碧海回来后，祥生发誓不再哭了，但是那一瞬间，眼泪上来了忍也忍不住。他不想再给碧海添麻烦了，虽然他已经快被那些负面的情绪压垮了。

“没关系的。我不怪你。”

“对不起。”那一刻祥生无法直视碧海的眼睛，泪水模糊了他的双眼。在祥生混乱的情绪漩涡里羞耻感也掺杂了进来，他开始变得恨自己。可能碧海还是忘了他比较好。

太过沉浸在自己的情绪里，祥生都没有注意到碧海艰难地挪到了他身边，把他拉进了自己怀里。“不要对自己太苛求了。我们都活下来了才是最重要的。”

虽然碧海是在安慰祥生，但却让他哭得更厉害了。那晚碧海为了他已经死了一次，他能获救只是因为发生了奇迹。但是祥生甚至都没有去看望他向他道谢，只是任由自己被自怨自艾的情绪所吞噬。他真是个糟糕的朋友。“谢谢你救了我。”

“不客气。”

祥生不明白为什么碧海对他这么好。明明他不值得。他不过是个差劲又自私的朋友而已。“真的对不起。”

碧海重返学校引起了很多关注，连一些前辈也来欢迎他回来。他没有忘记任何人，因此祥生觉得代价确实是碧海关于自己的记忆。慢慢地，他也开始接受这个现实。最重要的是碧海开心幸福地生活着就好。

祥生每周的心理咨询也都围绕着这件事。咨询师建议祥生不要试图去找回那些失去的记忆，这只会徒增他们两人的痛苦。相反，他应该把关注点放在和碧海一起去创造新的回忆上面。有时候相似的模式和感觉也可以帮着找回以前的记忆。

自然，没有人知道碧海丢失的回忆再也找不回来了。是魔法还是什么带走了他的记忆而不是大家所认为的因为他受了伤。

但是这仍然给祥生造成了不小的精神负担，他只能慢慢去适应。毕竟碧海开心地活着最重要。

然而还有一件事让祥生感到不安：他对碧海的感情。

那晚也证实了他们之间的羁绊不仅仅是友情而已，而且看起来他们似乎两情相悦。那他们还有机会在一起吗？还是谈论这个话题为时过早？祥生丝毫没有头绪该做些什么。

当下，祥生正在尽力重建他们的友谊。汐恩和翔也也在帮忙，所以不久之后他们每晚的游戏生活又开始了。

因为场地有限，每次他们打游戏的时候都坐得特别近。那晚之前，祥生和碧海经常组成一队玩游戏，而汐恩和翔也决定沿用以前的模式。

坐得离碧海这么近让祥生心跳加速以至于无法专注在游戏上。因此，前几轮都让汐恩和翔也赢了。

最后祥生还是习惯了又和碧海这么亲近，所以最终他们好歹也赢了几局。他们玩到很晚，汐恩和翔也才终于回去了，夜晚重归于静。

“翔也有点可爱，是不是？”碧海在整理房间时冷不丁说了一句。

“什么？”单单几个字让祥生既意外又痛苦。他正发愁该怎么处理自己的情感，却没注意到这一切的展开都毫无逻辑可言。

“他就像只小兔子。小小只的又灵活又可爱。”

“我想是吧。”那一瞬间祥生只想逃得远远地躲起来。他从没想到过那晚会发生这些。

祥生又失眠了。车祸那天那些挥之不去的景象夹杂着碧海和翔也在一起的场景占据了祥生的脑海。尽管知道自己的想法都太自私太不合情理但是每次祥生闭上眼睛，又会出现新的想法折磨着他。

他明白碧海的幸福对他而言是最重要的，但是心碎的感觉还是涌上心头。

第二天的课让祥生感觉很糟糕。不知怎么的，白天的两节课上都有突击考试。祥生最近满脑子都是除了学习以外的其他事，几乎答不出试卷上的题目。

终于等来了午餐休息，祥生已经筋疲力竭。由于前一晚的失眠他很累，又饱受考试的折磨。他本想逃掉下午的课直接回家休息，但是说好了和朋友一起吃午餐。说实话，他连吃饭也不想去，因为他怕见到碧海和翔也在打情骂俏。

前一晚其实什么也没发生，也许碧海昨天才终于意识到了自己的感情，祥生还是有些担心。

一开始，他的担心似乎就得到了证实。碧海正和翔也坐在一起开着玩笑，碧海对面的位子是留给他的。

“嘿你们好。”

“你看起不对劲。”汐恩一如既往委婉地说道。

“昨晚没睡好，而且一大早就有两场突击考试…”

“那吃完午餐我们一起回家吧。反正我也正想逃了下午的课。”碧海笑着对他说。

回宿舍最快的路需要穿过发生车祸的那条街。祥生一直以来都在避开那条路，但是碧海打算走那里，祥生只能跟着他。

然而，当他们到那里的时候，祥生的双腿像灌了铅一样沉重，一步也前进不了。

而碧海在看到他的反应后才意识到了什么。“是这里吗？”

祥生只是点了点头。他的嗓子也像是被一根铅管堵住了声带一样。

“把你的手给我。”祥生还是动不了，所以碧海直接牵起了他的手。

“现在是白天，而且你看还有红绿灯。等它变绿了，我们就穿过去，什么都不会发生的。而且如果发生了什么，我还会保护你的。”

“不，不要再那样做了。”

“我会一直保护你的。”

交通灯变绿了，一开始碧海只能拉着祥生往前走。

然而当他们走到路中间时，祥生惊慌失措开始狂奔，直到安全地到了对面的人行道才停下来。

“祥生表现得很好。”

“没有…对不起。”

“不用道歉的。”碧海把祥生拉进自己怀里，“走吧，我们去吃点好吃的。”

附近有一家小小的糖果店，看起来是个不错的选择。祥生以为碧海会买些巧克力，而当他从店里出来时，他却拿着一袋金平糖。“想起了我们俩。”

“就因为是我们名字的第一个汉字命名的嘛。”

碧海没有接话，他拿出了几颗小小的糖果，举到了祥生嘴边。“啊——张嘴。”

虽然这样子有点好笑，但是祥生还是让碧海喂他吃了糖。“我又不是小孩子了。”祥生咯咯地笑了起来。

“我知道，我只想让你笑一笑嘛。”

“我不值得你这么做。”

“我才不管，我们回家吧。”虽然那条让祥生心有余悸的路已经在身后了，但是碧海还是拉过祥生的手，牵着他一起走回了家。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注略
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> ****非英翻专业出身，纯为兴趣翻译，对于不到位的地方欢迎留言一起讨论～如果喜欢这篇skysei请给原作一个kudos万分谢谢！！！


End file.
